


Hold Eachother

by Clover_12_4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_12_4/pseuds/Clover_12_4
Summary: Poe and Finn are hosting Thanksgiving dinner at their apartment. Finn starts to sing their song and sparks Poes memory of when they first met.





	Hold Eachother

Finns voice fills the apartment with a lovely song... 'our' song. "Hold Each Other" by A Great Big World. Poe's smile grows as he thinks back to the day they met.  
: : :  
Poe was bored as he always is on the subway till he saw this guy. This guy.. he seemed different but yet nothing was striking, or out of ordinary. Poe worked up the courage to get up, moving closer to an empty seat on his left. This man's eyes glaced up at him and smiles the brightest smile he's seen since his Mom passed away. It was quite refreshing as Poe recalled. He took the seat and glaced at this man out of the conners of his eyes. There was a great long silence that came alone. In this man's presence he felt like he was one in a billion. The urge to say something to this man build every millisecond he sat there. The cold this winter was horrible, I was frozen but on my right this man's warmth radiated against his one side. Need for this man's warmth filled him. The man next to him pulled out his right ear bud and looked right at Poe with a gleaming smile. "Want to listen?" His soft voice asked. Poe grinned and took the ear bud and felt as if he can take on the world. 'Hold each other.. I miss the words we used to say.. I miss the sounds of yesterday..' Poe looked up and smiled at the man. As that happened he swear he saw this dark man blush. "Hold Each Other by A Great Big World.." Poe whispered just loud enough for the other man to hear. "Yes. I'm Finn," the man gestured his hand out to shake. Poe extended his hand and shook his firm, this man greeted him with the same firmness of a real man. "Dameron, Poe Dameron."  
: : :  
Returning to reality he just smiled and thanked God for his love... Beep! Beep! "Shit.." I cursed as I remember the turkey.


End file.
